My Digital Harbor: The Digidestined of Gravity Falls
by Loafbud
Summary: There's a new group of DigiDestined in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, and it's not just Dipper and Mabel who're up to this digital chase. With the Digital Gate open, things could mean danger for both real and digital worlds. Megidramon plans to wipe out the small city with the help of his minions. But there's something darker and more fiercer to worry about.
1. Chapter 1: A New Face

_It's not a monster! It's… it's nothing even close to being anything scary. If you want to see scary, you should see Dipper's dirty pile of socks! Gross! But… she's a friend—my friend. She offers to wear my sweaters sometimes… but… she'd grow out of them, when there's something coming for us, you know._

"_And did it ever appear to you that this thing that you're carrying could cause the city, and maybe even our country, complete annihilation? You know the government is heavily involved in this."_

_I know, I know! It's just… it's just so hard to let her go… _

"_Hand that creature over, carefully."_

_Wait, please! Before I do, I just want to say these words: Thank you, for being the best friend that's ever been around. Just remember…_

* * *

_Chapter 1: A New Face_

_There were several cases on strange_ flashes that appeared throughout the small, strange town of Gravity Falls. Those of an adult age would rather squint at such phenomenon. The younger children would have their eyes wide and, strangely yet, you'd never see so much enthrallment bubbling through their imaginative eyes. Police officers and those who work for the newscast would gather 'round on this particular night. News reporters wore grave faces, tilting their microphones over towards the bewildered civilians of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Never had they heard of news this strange; even the news reporters were taken aback. Many would excite in fright of just remembering their experiences, their voices loud and clear through the mic.

"It was…" stammered Manly Dan, his eyes were wide and swam with the memories of his witnessed experienced. "It was big… and terrifying! It had glowing red eyes and very bad breath. It just… faded away into a large fog." The burly lumberjack then puffed out his chest. "But it wasn't as manly as me!" he boasted with a brawny grin.

Fear like frost nipped at the bones of Lazy Susan. "The thing was winkin' at me," she stated in a fearful, yet thoughtful, voice.

As the bystanders hem and haw on what they had witnessed that night, four hours ago, a full moon hung in the cold night air as it watched with its unnerving gaze. As the trees rustled in some sort of eerie dance, a black shape whizzed across like a bat on the prowl.

Gravity Falls was waiting for an unexpected visit. And its visitors are waiting.

* * *

"One…two…three! I win!"

Dipper, chin in palm, furrowed his brows as Mabel won, yet, another round at checkers. The sugary twin circled her arms and kicked her feet in a cute, little dance. Dipper was the slightest of being amused. He pushed his stool back and rose to his feet, turning around.

"Okay, I'm getting kind of done with this game," he stated flatly.

Mabel stood up as well, a glint of amusement in her eyes. "Aw, you're quitin' just 'cause you lost again?" She scurried over in front of Dipper's path, her eyes glowing. The extra, loose cloth of her sweater would sway with any motion she made. "Look, I'll play fair this time."

Dipper blinked, his wrists placed on his hips. "Mabel, I'm in no time for playing checkers anymore," he admitted, though half of it wasn't true. "I'm in some mood for an outside activity."

"Like what?" asked Mabel, almost instantly.

"Well…" Dipper had to ruminate on this one. _There's nothing you could really do outside_, either, he thought. _We went fishing with Grunkle Stan three days ago, we went out with Wendy's friends to prank on these goofballs, we watched the season finale of Duck Detective, Soos and I stuffed a piñata with corndogs and watched it explode…_

"Helloooo," Mabel waved her hands in front of her twin, which caught his attention. "Earth to city boy!"

Annoyed, Dipper frowned. "Never call me that ever again," he grumbled.

"I'm gonna invite Candy and Grenda over," stated Mabel, completely ignoring her brother's complaint. "You, know, having our little girls' night." She looked playfully at Dipper, poking him in the chest with a finger.

Dipper had crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever." He secretly envied his sister's social attachment to the world. She was a people's people. But what about him? He felt that, besides Wendy's friends, he had no friends at all. He personally felt that he had his nose buried in the Three Book for his entire life, ever since he and Mabel came over from Piedmont to Gravity Falls for their summer vacation. He needed to get out more, meet new faces. But what new face had he seen so far in this strange town? Dipper let out a sigh.

Dipper went into the living room. Seeing that Grunkle Stan was not seated in the chair, Dipper sauntered over to have a seat. He reached for the TV remote and turned on the set. Immediately, the news station was on.

"Strange, glitch shadows are appearing in Gravity Falls," stated a firm, alert female voice from the television set.

Dipper flew his eyes open, more alert, as he leaned closer, prying his ears to hear more.

"Many frightened civilians have stated that these large, shadowy creatures had been lurking through the streets ever since twelve o'clock last night. Parents wouldn't believe their children when they say that they've even seen a large dinosaur. Dinosaurs are every awesome creatures and you should like them, too—wait, Herald, is this even in the script?" The news reported looked off to the side of the camera, slightly frowning, her arms propped on the table.

Dipper began rubbing his chin in curiousness. "Hmm, I wonder what those could be." He murmured to himself. A small image beside the new reporter's head was shown, displaying a rather snowy image that was barely made out. A pair of glowing red eyes and flashing white teeth could barely be seen through the black-and-white stripped fuzz.

"Our cameramen have tried taking pictures when they had the chance," continued the reporter in a more serious tone. "But strange things had been happening to their cameras; even the civilians' cellphone wouldn't work properly. But one civilian states that, as the monsters stopped appearing, their mobile devices and cameras had returned to their normal state."

Dipper blinked, rubbing his chin even more. "How interesting." He was at the edge of his seat, his feet lifted faintly off the ground. The news was interrupted by a commercial about a friendly, yellow dragon who could turn your bubble bath into a "sizzling, branding, spanking, and exciting mega fun bubbles". Dipper rolled his eyes. _Honestly, some companies aren't even worth trying to advertise on TV._ As Dipper turned off the TV and rose to his feet, he pulled his vest closer and adjusted his hat. _Time to investigate._ But a thought had struck through Dipper like lightning across butter. There he goes again. He's doing it again: going out to bury his nose deeper into those mysterious soils of the unknown.

Heaving a sigh, Dipper headed towards the first room of the shack and out through the main door. He did it all so fast, he couldn't control his footing. He scurried for the little town of Gravity Falls, where all things strange happen, but not as strange as last night.

When he rushed through the entrance to the town, he tripped over a small, stranded cardboard box. Dipper grunted and fell to the ground with a thump. He rolled over and sat up, rubbing his elbow. He laid his eyes on the box; its bottom was facing up, its lids sprawled out. The stillness of the box was what had made Dipper feel a prick of unease tumble down his left shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Dipper's eyes widened. Did that box just talk? Sure, Dipper's been through with many unbelievable things that spoke, like the Multi Bear. But a talking box was just out of the ordinary! Dipper reached out an arm, a shaky arm that would cause a feather to tremble harmoniously the slightest of ways. When the first of his fingers touched the box, the entire world went silent. It went silent for him. When was Dipper going to answer back?

Finally, after what seemed like silent hours, Dipper used both hands and lifted off the hat. His heart skipped a bit, his jaws agape.

A blue-and-white little baby creature stood on its hind legs, staring up at him with large, inquisitive eyes. Its white face was full of childlike curiosity, as if it had never seen anything like Dipper before.

Dipper looked into the creature's eyes. But for some reason, he couldn't tear away from that gaze.

The blue-and-white creature blinked a couple of times before wearing a tiny, cheesy grin. "Hello!" he exclaimed, catching Dipper by surprise.

Dipper recovered himself, staring at the baby creature in surprise. "Who are you?" he asked. "Are you lost?"

The creature hopped on its little legs; Dipper sat up on his knees. "Of course I'm not lost!" it squeaked, assuming to be a baby boy. "I'm DemiVeemon! And you are my tamer!"

Stumped, Dipper only blinked at the creature, drifted in a lost gaze.

The creature called DemiVeemon leaned up, tipping his head to the side. "Uh, are you okay?" he asked. "Got beemons in your brain?"

Now Dipper was even more confused. Bee_mon?_ Weren't they just called "bees"? As much as Dipper wanted to ruminate and battle with his own thoughts on this, he began to feel something tingle in his pockets. He looked down and noticed that something was glowing brightly, yet faintly beneath the soft gray fabric. Once the light had died out, something hard bulged from his side pocket. Dipper reached for it cautiously and pulled it out, examining what was in his hand.

"That's a digivice," announced DemiVeemon, pointing with a tiny finger. "You're going to need it in order to be my tamer." Suddenly, DemiVeemon twisted his face in starvation. "Hey, I'm kind'a hungry, pal, do you know where some digi-_food_ is in this place?" he asked nippily, grabbing his own stomach with an unpleasant face.

Dipper didn't know why, but he soon found his own self smiling. What _was_ this thing? Had it been lost in Gravity Falls for a long time? Does its existence tie with those strange, dark monsters that appeared on the news? And what and where had this digivice arbitrarily appear from? He had no clue. But for some intention, all he wanted to do was bring this little creature to the Mystery Shack and show him to Mabel. He highly doubt that his twin sister would ever let go of him at first glance.

Dipper rose to his feet, placing the digivice back into his pocket. "Okay," he finally said, a faint smile across his face. _Who really _is_ this guy,_ he asked himself as they began walking through the woods and back to the Mystery Shack. _Maybe he just got lost in the woods. I would take him back to where he came from, but I want to give him some food, just so he wouldn't have to suffer going through the woods on an empty stomach. And I'll have to take him home, quick, or his mother might come looking for him. I'd want him home by the end of day. I wouldn't want him staying over at the shack for too long._

By the time that Dipper and DemiVeemon approached towards the door, Dipper heard Mabel's faint scream from the upper floor of the Mystery Shack. Feeling that something was wrong, he quickly swung the door open, storming through the shack.

"Hey, wait for me!" called out DemiVeemon.

By the time Dipper reached their room, he opened the door. "Mabel!" he exclaimed, searching the room. That was when he laid eyes on what was in the center of the room. Dipper's jaws dropped open and his eyes widened with astonishment.

Mabel was on her back, holding a pink creature up in her arms. It was nearly about the size of Mabel herself and taller than DemiVeemon. It looked down at her with a weak, adorable smile. It had a deep pink scarf and white headphones beneath a pair of long extensions that looked like erect rabbit ears. Up and up, Mabel bounced the small creature with her hands and feet, filling the room with their giggles. It didn't take long until Mabel paused and looked over and noticed Dipper standing at the threshold.

"Oh, you have one too?" she exclaimed, sitting up, with the pink creature in her lap.

The pink creature blinked its beady eyes that glistened with excitement. "DemiVeemon!" it gasped, preferably a female. "You came!"

Mabel looked down at her playmate, her gaze full of confusion and amusement. "I d'unno what you said," she chuckled. "But you are too freakin' adorable."

Dipper strode over to his twin sister, his arms out to the side. "Mabel," he said, seriously. "I've found this thing hiding out beneath a box in the town. It just appeared out of the blue. And—" he shuffled in his pocket vigorously to pull out his blue digivice. "—do you have one of these things?"

Mabel had seemed to have spaced out. She turned her upper body around and faced back towards Dipper, holding up a violet, sparkly digivice. It looked as if she had instantly bedazzled it at first glance. Dipper was glad that he was not alone with all of this. The last thing he wanted to do was keep a talking baby dragon.

"I asked what her name what," said Mabel. "But she keep saying this weird name."

"What did she say?" asked Dipper.

Mabel thought for a moment. Then she looked up with interest. "She said that she was a _Digimon_."

"Digimon?" echoed Dipper, wonderingly.

"Yes," piped the pink creature. "We are Digimon! I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself to you." She shifted her shy, beady gaze towards Mabel. "My name is Cutemon. What is yours?"

Dipper stared at the creature, supposedly called Cutemon. _There goes that 'mon thing again. It's at the end of _both_ of their names. What is its significance? Does it have a meaning?_

Mabel had just finished giggling. "I'm _Mabelmon!_ But I'm not as adorable and squishy as you!" she cooed, her lips puckered and cheeks puffed as she grabbed Cutemon and pulled her cheeks. Cutemon didn't seem to like it. A timid teardrop slinked down Cutemon's small face. They already seemed to be getting along quite fine.

"Hey, wherever these creatures came from," declared Dipper, "we need to return them back. Maybe they got lost in the woods or something?"

Mabel suddenly spun around, her eyes wide with wonder. "Hey, Dipper, what if Soos had one of these little cuties for himself?" she asked, her eyes getting brighter, as if imagining the possibly cute Digimon along with Soos.

But Dipper wasn't feeling the same emotion as her. "Come on, Mabel, knock it off." He then fell into a deep dive of rumination. "What _is_ a Digimon, anyway?"

DemiVeemon quickly hopped up in front of Dipper, looking up at him playfully. "A Digimon is a short term for 'digital monster'," he responded. "We came from the Digital World. We aren't lost at all! We've found who were are looking for… and it's you." He fluttered his eyelids up at Dipper, making an imitation of puppy eyes.

"Digital World?" mused Dipper.

"Kids, I've cooked your breakfast!" The gruff voice of Grunkle Stan called from downstairs. Dipper's heart lurched and he began to panic.

"Oh, no!" he gasped. "Mabel, what if he finds out that we have them here?"

Mabel shrugged, playing with Cutemon in her lap. "I don't see what's wrong with keeping more pets here."

Cutemon became stiff. "We are not _pets!_" she snapped.

"I hope Waddles doesn't mind," sighed Mabel, ignoring her Digimon's protest.

Dipper sighed. "Maybe we could hide them up here?" he suggested.

Mabel rose to her feet. "Great idea!" she said. She turned to Cutemon. "I know it's not sleepy time yet, but you'll get to stay under the covers for a while."

Cutemon looked up at Mabel, unhappy. "Where are you going?" she asked shyly.

DemiVeemon met with Dipper's gaze, too. "Yeah, why leaving so soon?" he pouted.

"Don't worry," reassured Dipper. "We'll only be downstairs for a short amount of time."

As Mabel placed her Digimon beneath her bed covers, and Dipper giving DemiVeemon a friendly pat on the head, the two twins scuttled out of the door and down the stairs. Millions of questions ran through his head, like an endlessly brewing storm. Surely, with these so-called Digimon out of the way, he would return to his investigation on the recently reported shadowy monsters… No. Dipper had had too much on investigating nowadays. As much as he hated admitting it, he had to give investigating a break. He and Mabel had extra mouths to feed. Surely Soos wouldn't have one, too?

_**Dipper and Mabel have their first Digimon! Wonder why they're here… hmmm… XDD keep watch for more chapter updates along the way! C: And I WAS going to make Mabel's starting Digimon a Kyaromon… but its "said" digivolution stages (with its supposed rookie form to be a Kudamon) seem to not have fit "Mabel's style", but more of a cool and collected person.**_

**EDIT/ Oh, and Moonmon WAS going to be Mabel's permanent digimon, but Cutemon had seemed to fit better.** X3


	2. Chapter 2: A New Discovery

**EDIT/ changed Moonmon to a female Cutemon**

Dipper and Mabel sat at the dinner table, along with Soos and Grunkle Stan. While they silently ate through the morning, Dipper only stared at his plate. Dipper felt Mabel's curious gaze rest on him. He had so many questions to ask their Digimon, DemiVeemon and Cutemon. What was the Digital World? Was it possible that it could be some other dimension? Dipper never heard about theses phenomenon before. This morning, he wasn't hungry; he needed to look for the Three Book.

When Dipper pushed back his chair to stand up, Grunkle Stan spoke from the opposite side of the table. "Hey, aren't you gonna eat that?" he asked, still chewing his food. He later swallowed and pressed a broad hand against the table. "I can take that bacon, that pancake, well, pretty much the entire plate. This old man's gotta eat!"

"Yeah, I'm not hungry," grunted Dipper.

After Dipper had entered in his room, he closed the door shut and went over to his bed, dropping on all fours to search his hand under his bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked DemiVeemon as he approached from behind.

"I want to learn more about your Digital World," said Dipper, still searching. "I've heard of strange things in Gravity Falls, but not as extraordinary as you guys."

Cutemon, who was neatly tucked in beneath Mabel's pink covers, glanced over at the hunkered twelve-year-old. "Are we really that special to you, Dipper?" she asked in her youthful voice.

"Yes," Dipper replied, backing up with the Three Book in his hand. He began flipping through pages. "Both of you came to me and Mabel for no reason. Maybe you've stranded far from this Digital World and ended up in the United States. Say," Dipper then turned at DemiVeemon, "where _is_ the Digital World? Is it in Arkansas? Louisiana? What about California?"

"I don't know what you're saying," said DemiVeemon. "But I've never heard of _any_ of those places in the Digital World. You see, the Digital World is a whole 'nother place, Dipper. It is full of us Digimon and there are really no humans in there at all. It is just like your world, but it's made entirely out of data."

"Data?" echoed Dipper. "So, wait, is the Digital World in a computer?" _ Then maybe I can send you guys back to your home._

But to Dipper's avail, DemiVeemon corrected him. "Well, yeah," he said. "But it's not _just_ accessed through a computer. The Digital World is connected through any device that has electricity in it… which is pretty much everything.

"So if I wanted to send you guys back home," said Dipper, "I could just have any electric device, connect it with your world, and send you back safely?"

DemiVeemon's eyes burned with annoyance. "Hey! Who said anything about sending us back?" he hissed.

Dipper looked down at him and closed the book, puzzled. "Do you _not_ want to go back?" he said.

Cutemon began to stir. "We were sent down here in Oregon to meet up with our tamers. We have a duty to fulfill together and we can't leave you behind. We have to stay together, for there is danger happening in our world."

_What danger could she possibly be talking about_? Dipper felt the need to skim through his book again for any hidden messages or clues about a Digital World, but something began to glow in DemiVeemon's tiny hands. When Dipper looked closer, he realized that it was a piece of antique paper, yellowed and withered. The little Digimon lifted his arms up to his tamer, handing the piece of paper over.

"I found this lying about near an old human," he declared.

Intrigued, Dipper examined the piece of paper. _That's it!_ The page looked as if it was ripped right from the Three Book. Dipper opened the journal to the last page, noticing that a page was, definitely, torn from the book, as if the author wanted this page to be kept secret to himself. Though the words were written in the journal author's handwriting, he could easily decipher the text. The way the text was transcribed, it seemed as if it was chunked out to leave an empty space off to the right side. _Maybe there's a hidden image?_

Dipper reeled his eyes carefully over word per word. "_I came by two aspen trees on this chilly night, though it wasn't so chilly before I came to this direct destination. In between the aspen trees, I saw a glowing disc that sat parallel in the direction of me. It tugged at the extensions of my clothing, as if it wanted me to go to it even closer. I went in…_

…_to discover an entire world of monsters. It was an awe-inspiring experience. It seemed like two days have passed in our world. I have returned to my journal in peace, and I've left a friend. What I had witnessed in the other world was like nothing I've ever experienced before. If you read this and wish to come, do it with caution. This is the gate to the Digital World._"

After reading in a hushed voice, Dipper went back under his bed and came back out with an object in his hand. He flicked on its bright, unnatural light and lapped it across the withered page. When the light radiated on the empty space on the page, a circle-like diagram appeared and shined in light blue lines. Dipper's breath was taken away. He was mesmerized by how detailed and complex the drawing looked. _This must be what the portal to the Digital World looks like, _he thought. _And the author mentioned that he's "left a friend". Does that mean he had a Digimon, too?_

DemiVeemon hopped up to his side. "Hey, Dipper, wha'dya see?" He peered over his arm, resting his tiny little arms on Dipper's soft skin.

Dipper looked down at his Digimon. "We need to go there, now," he stated.

DemiVeemon looked as if he was ready for anything. He did a tiny fist pump. "Yeah! Let's go!" he cheered.

Cutemon leapt out of Mabel's bed and hopped over to them. "Where are we going?" she asked.

DemiVeemon looked at her with glowing eyes. "We're going to the Digital World!" he told her. "Dipper's discovered where a hidden portal is."

Cutemon loomed over to inspect the revealed diagram. "Yep. That looks like a portal alright."

Dipper had left the room to bring Mabel up. After a few moments, they had returned and Mabel went over to her Digimon. When Dipper told her about the Digital World and read aloud what the author had wrote in his journal, Mabel's eyes were wide with wonder.

"We need to go there!" she exclaimed.

"We're going now," assured Dipper.

It took a few minutes for Dipper and Mabel to gather their things up. Dipper had brought his duffel bag, which contained the Three Book, four bottles of water, a wrapped sandwich or two, and a video camera. He would need to discover and take pictures of what their world would look like. Mabel had carried a fluffy, pink book sack that had the appearance of a kitten's body, its face in a cheesy green that reached from cheek to cheek beneath its glimmering eyes. Cutemon stared at it, puzzled and slightly intimidated.

Dipper bent over towards DemiVeemon. "C'mon," he instructed. "You have to get in my duffel bag. You wouldn't want to be seen."

DemiVeemon looked as if he was about to refuse. But he leapt inside his opened bag with obedience. Dipper double checked to make sure that he was fit in comfortable. He then zipped up the duffel bag, feeling the extra weight that DemiVeemon carried.

Mabel had done the same with her Digimon. She placed Cutemon in her kitten backpack. Mabel looked over towards Dipper, a wide grin full of braces.

"So, brother," she said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready for anything," said Dipper with confidence, yet with a hint of uneasiness. They were about to go to the Digital World—an entirely different universe. Which was another way of saying that they weren't going to be in Gravity Falls for quite a while. What would Soos and Grunkle Stan say if they see us gone for a while? Dipper knew that if he and Mabel were back in Piedmont, California with their parents, they wouldn't even let them touch the portal. Dipper took a deep breath. _ I hope we make it out _alive_. We are kind of doing this pretty fast. So I hope we make it out soon enough. _Dipper solely just wants to explore through the Digital World and not stay in there for too long. _What if the portal closes on us? Will there be another portal for us to head back to our world?_

Dipper had forced himself to cease his relentless tide of questions and what-ifs. He nodded brusquely to Mabel and held his duffel bag's straps firmly. As they went down and down until they went to the main room, they spotted Grunkle Stan rearranging some stuff on the shelf. He looked back and stared at the twins in a blasé manner.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked them in his gruff voice.

Dipper paced up towards the door. "Mabel and I are going to this park," he lied. "We are going to visit Wendy and her friends. We won't be long. Bye!" Dipper's mind was already whirling with the portal. He wouldn't want it to vanish away before they had the chance to step foot towards it!

Dipper and Mabel surged out of the Mystery Shack, their bags bouncing vigorously from the force of their running. Before they could even make it out of the front yard, Dipper heard Soos's voice call out from behind.

"Hey, dudes, where are you goin' in such a hurry?" he called out. "Come over here!"

Dipper skidded to a halt, along with Mabel. She nearly crashed into him, only making Cutemon complain in a muffled voice from inside her backpack.

Dipper looked back and tried to look for Soos, but he couldn't find any sign of the man-child. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a plump arm waving to and fro from somewhere behind the shack. Dipper exchanged anxious glances with Mabel before they scurried over to their friend.

When they reached to Soos's side, they spotted him crouching down, his wide back facing them. He hadn't seemed to have notice them until he turned his head, his eyes glistening faintly with excitement.

"Hey, dudes, I want you to see this," he murmured. Rising up and stepping out of the way, Dipper saw a small, purple creature chewing on a potato chip. A blue cooler stood beside them with an empty can of Pitt Cola tipped over. The small creature was of a pale purple tint with a sharp point of its head. It had the face of a baby dragon, its beady eyes glowing with contentment. When it had finished crunching on the potato chip, it saw Mabel and Dipper.

"Hi! Are these your friends you've told me about, Soos?" said the pale creature.

Soos walked over and nodded. "Yep. Dipper, Mabel, I like you to meet my new pal, Hopmon!"

Dipper stared at the Hopmon in astonishment. _So Soos has his own Digimon, too_? He could hardly believe it.

Soos had seemed to notice that Dipper and Mabel were absent of their own Digimon. "Don't you dudes have a pal like mine?" he asked them, curious.

Mabel nodded, gripping her backpack straps. "We have ours in our backpacks," she told him. "Dipper and I are on a mission!"

Soos's eyes lightened. "Cool! I want to be on a mission with you guys! Can I come?"

"Yeah, I've found something mysterious in the Three Book." Dipper had begun telling Soos about what his Digimon, DemiVeemon, had found lying around in the streets. He also told him about what the author of the journal had wrote and suspected that he had a Digimon of his own, too. He mentioned about the Digital World portal and that their Digimon had stressed them to enter through. "And it seems like you need to come along with us, too," he finished.

Hopmon and Soos exchanged adventurous glances. "The Digital World is my home," mentioned Hopmon to Soos. "Just wait until you see how amazing it is!"

Soos gave the twins a thumbs up. "Okay, I'm in it!" he exclaimed.

The three had begun to head over towards the destination of the portal. Dipper had wondered why Soos let Hopmon hop around in the open like that. He also realized that Soos did not bother to bring any snacks for the journey to the unknown. Soos just seems enthralled on going wherever the twins were leading him. Hopmon seemed just as entranced, hopping beside Soos's feet. When they entered into the deep parts of the pine forest, Dipper pulled out the Three Book. He slipped out the portal's page and flipped it over, only to realize that there was a map leading to the Digital Portal. He stared gravely into the path they set foot on, uneasiness prickling through his spine. _Okay, here we go… This could be the last walk we have in Gravity Falls before we know it._

**_EDIT2/okay okay no more digi-swapping! XDD I changed Soos's Bukamon to a Hopmon. That's the last swap I'll do :'3 _**

**_thanks for reading! c:_**


	3. Chapter 3: Digital World!

_Mabel Pines and Soos were following_ Dipper through the thick, quiet parts of the pine forest. The occasional pecks of a woodpecker would echo crisp through the sunny morning. Sunlight filtered through the pine forest, casting slanted shadows of the pine trees. The sky was blue and clear of any sign of cloud.

Soos was beat boxing with Hopmon, who hopped along beside his feet. The two goofballs kept the lead of the entertainment throughout their journey to find the portal to the Digital World. Mabel was very eager to see what it looks like. She had her own digimon, Cutemon, inside of her pink, fluffy kitty backpack. Dipper had his inside of his duffel bag. They had to hide them in case if anyone was to spot them. She gripped on the strips and listened as her brother read aloud from the map.

"Okay, let's see…" he mused. "We stop here and take a right through these trees." He paused and pointed towards a thin path with his finger. Mabel and Soos followed, with Soos making spinning record noises along with the motion of his hand.

As they continued to walk and take many other pathways, Mabel could tell that Dipper was becoming frustrated with Soos and Hopmon's fake rapping. "Look, guys," he said, not breaking his pace. "Now's not the time to goof off. We're looking for a portal that could take us out of this world, remember?"

With that said, Soos and Hopmon ceased their ridiculous noises. Soos looked guilty. Hopmon mirrored back the same look. "That guy doesn't know what it means to have fun," snorted Hopmon.

Mabel down up at the purple digimon. "Oh, if you're looking for fun," she grinned, "then you've found the right girl! Wanna hear a funny joke—?"

"Guys!" exclaimed Dipper, stopped dead in his tracks.

Mabel and Soos had nearly bumped into each other, with Hopmon slowing down abruptly to a halt. Everyone's eyes became round with wonder. Mabel felt excitement and marvel trickle through her body. Right before them was a floating circle that faced towards them, glowing blue light with indecipherable text floating around it in a circular motion.

"Is this the portal?" mused Mabel, astounded.

Dipper showed her the front of a yellowed, withered paper, glowing a light on it that made an invisible diagram appear. It turned out that the diagram on that page looked exactly like the Digital Portal. "This is the portal," assured Dipper in a hushed voice.

Soos had walked up past them with Hopmon following, a smile across their faces. "Whoa-ho-ho, dudes!" he exclaimed. "This is some neat portal! I wonder how we could get through." Mabel watched him as he stretched out an arm without any caution. Dipper stood up taller and slapped Soos's hand; Soos drew it back, rubbing it in embarrassment.

"Be careful, Soos," warned Dipper. "It says here that 'you must enter with caution'. We won't know what would happen to us if we entered through recklessly."

Mabel nodded, unzipping her backpack to let Cutemon clamber out. "You're right, Dipper," she agreed. "I'm kind of nervous, to be honest with you."

Dipper done the same with his duffel back and unzipped it, letting DemiVeemon leap out.

"There's no need to be scared," reassured DemiVeemon. "You have us right by your side."

Dipper leaned over to give DemiVeemon a gentle pat on the head. "We trust you," he said gently. "Though we wouldn't put up a fight if some large monster comes to get us. Then we'd have to protect you because you're all so little."

When he said that, Mabel noticed that the three digimon had seemed to have been offended, their bodies stiffened and slightly bristling. _How cute, they're only little babies! _Mabel thought. But Mabel couldn't help but feel sorry that their eyes were scorching with determination. Cutemon had her fists folded up as if she was standing her ground.

"You'll see," grunted DemiVeemon. "We're just not ready yet. We'll grow stronger and even bigger!"

Dipper looked down at his digimon, amusement glowing in his eyes. "That'll take far longer than you know."

Cutemon stepped up. "That's not true," she retorted. "We just don't have enough energy to digivolve!"

"Digivolve?" echoed Mabel. "Is that like puberty or something?"

"No," answered Cutemon. "Digivolving—"

Dipper lifted up a hand. "Look, as much as we like to sit and talk, what about the portal?" His voice sounded shrill with anxiety, as if he was worried that it'd vanish right before them. As much as she hated to admit it, Dipper was right. Mabel looked back at the pine forest with a restless look in her eyes. She hoped that these woods would stay the same once they return. The _exact_ same.

Before they could move any muscle, a fleet of footsteps scurried through the thick undergrowth. Heavy breathing could be heard as it drew closer to them.

"Hey, guys, wait!"

_Wendy?_

They all turned around as Wendy caught up to them. She placed her hands on her knees, giving time for herself to catch her breath. When she recovered, she exchanged quiet, dumbfounded glances at the three digimon. Mabel felt Dipper stiffen beside her. _Uh, oh…_

"Uuhhh, guys," said Wendy, uneasily. "You _do_ know there's three things right next to you, right?"

An uncomfortable silence fell heavily afterwards. Mabel knew that Wendy wasn't the type of girl that'll shriek in horror at the sight of these cute, unidentified creatures.

Dipper bartered glances with DemiVeemon. He let out a deep sigh. After explaining everything to his former crush, the lofty teen had seemed less tangled. Dipper had finished by asking Wendy if she had one of her own yet.

To Mabel's surprise, Wendy shook her head, placing her hands in her pockets. "No, man," she stated in her casual voice. "So, mind if I come?"

Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "Well," he said. "I guess you can come, since it _is_ a Sunday. You and Soos are off from work today."

Soos cracked his knuckles. "Well, dudes, here we go," he said, nervously.

With that said, the four friends and three digimon readied themselves before they entered through the gateway, one by one. As the one in advance went through, they were rather pulled violently into the portal. Dipper was the first to go in, screaming as he was forcefully hauled in. Mabel went after him, feeling the ground vanish beneath her. She felt a sharp breeze through her hair and noticed that the entire world around her was blank and light blue. Countless ones and zeroes circulated around them in distant places, some closer than others. Mabel couldn't see Dipper or DemiVeemon anywhere. She could feel Cutemon beside her, not having a problem with the new experience at all. _Has she done this before?_

It didn't take long before she felt firm, soft ground again. She landed on her face with a thump, lying sprawled across the luscious, deep green grass. She heard Cutemon land with a thump beside her head. Once Mabel could feel the numbness from her body fade away, she stood up and blinked open her eyes, groaning. When Mabel had recognized where she was, her eyes became wide with wonder.

Mabel was inside a clearing in a forest. Patches of fern and flowers dispersed beautifully around her, standing proud in the rich sunlight. Beech trees and several oak trees gathered around in a throng all around, separated by only a few grassy pathways. Birdsong filled the air, as bright and airy as ever. _Is this the Digital World?_

"This is the Digital World," said Cutemon, as if she had read her tamer's mind. "Our entire world is not like this, though. This is only a small fraction of it."

Mabel rubbed her eyes. "It looks so much like the real world!" she marveled. She looked around and realized that it was only her and Cutemon here. Mabel cupped her mouth with her hands and shouted, "Dipper! Soos! Wendy!"

No one had responded for a while, but a few moments passed and the rest of the group had arrived.

"Dudes," exclaimed Soos. "That was the _best_ time travelling ride I've ever had in my life!"

"I don't think we traveled through time," pointed out Dipper in a matter-of-fact tone. "We're not in Oregon anymore."

Soos scratched the back of his head. "Then is this Africa?"

"No, it's the Digital World," corrected Hopmon. "This is where digimon roam!"

Cutemon was tugging Mabel's right arm. "Here, follow me!" she instructed Mabel. Mabel glanced back and saw that everyone had decided to follow Cutemon.

Cutemon was leading them through the twists and turns of the forest. Along the way, they passed by many other small digimon. Cutemon was touring them around, telling them that they were only lesser digimon that dwell in the forest and that they were harmless. The trees and undergrowth had begun to thin out. It didn't take long before they made it past the forest, standing at its edge. They paced further out into an expanse of tall grass. Dark, jagged mountains and various, primeval villages faded out into the far distance.

Cutemon finally released Mabel's hand. "Do you like it?" she asked her.

Mabel was too busy gazing at the breath-taking view. She became conscious again and looked over at the rest of the group.

DemiVeemon looked up at Dipper. "I know it seems all too fast by asking you guys to come to our world," he said. "But there'll be time later to explain the real reason why we brought you all here."

Wendy skimmed her eyes across the world around her. Hey, do you guys feel a weird breeze?" she asked openly. "Or is it just me?"

Mabel had begun to feel it too. Soon, Soos and Dipper were beginning to look uncomfortable. Suddenly, Cutemon stiffened beside her; DemiVeemon and Hopmon had their faces twisted in snarls. Their countenance made them look rather scary than cute. _What's wrong with them?_

An intensified roar sounded from the distance, yet it sounded so close. The ground beneath them had begun to tremble. A large, red dinosaur emerged from the distance, its wide feet tramping in a stampede directly towards them. It roared and flashed sharp rows of teeth. Mabel felt fear grip in her chest; she never seen anything as scary as that! It looked as if it came straight from the movies, but the only difference was that this was real.

"Oh, no!" shouted Cutemon, not moving from her place. "That's Tyrannomon, a champion level! He's a really mean guy when you face his bad side. Watch out for his Fire Blast—he'll turn you into ashes! And stay clean away from his mighty Dino Kick. He'll send you flying away like a frightened Kiwimon!"

Mabel gave Cutemon a fearful stare. "We got to get out of here!" she said as the Tyrannomon let out a gaudy roar that filled the air. Mabel's feet were frozen to the ground, no matter how much she wanted to run away. This place is dangerous!

Dipper swung his head down towards DemiVeemon. "You've got to get out of here! Are you listening to me?" Mabel noticed that neither DemiVeemon, Hopmon, nor Cutemon were moving from their places. Their faces were weighed down with fortitude and protection.

"No way!" growled DemiVeemon.

"I'm not leaving Soos!" declared Hopmon.

Cutemon paced up closer to the Tyrannomon. "It is our destiny to protect you!" She looked at Mabel from over her shoulder. "And it is _my_ destiny to protect you, Mabel." Her voice was light but edged thick with severity. Mabel felt her heart skip a beat. _But she's so little! And that thing is… humungous! She really believes in herself that much? What if she gets hurt… or worse than that? We haven't even got the chance to bedazzle our own faces! _

Mabel balled up her fists, nearly making them virtually shake. "Cutemon!" she cried, shutting her eyes tight.

Dipper and Soos's faces wavered with emotion and anxiety for their digimon. Wendy, left alone to defend herself, only stared up with fear. Tyrannomon was standing directly in front of them, looming over and watching them through savagely eyes. It threw its head back and released another roar. Mabel had to close her ears.

Suddenly, DemiVeemon sprung up towards the beast, slightly inclining his head forward. "Pop Attack!" he shouted, ramming his head into Tyrannomon's large nose. DemiVeemon was nearly the size of Tyrannomon's eye. The red champion flinched under the small power, pulling his lips back in an arrogant snarl. Tyrannomon chuckled.

DemiVeemon landed squarely back on land beside Dipper. "No luck," DemiVeemon hissed to him.

Then, Mabel felt a cold rush of air as Cutemon dashed up towards Tyrannomon. "Take this, you big bully!" she shouted. "Ultrasonic Song!" She skid to a halt several yards in front of the larger digimon, bringing her voice up loud and crisp into a harmonious song. Mabel found that it was sweet, until she felt her ears begin to ring. She cowered away and covered her ears, along with everyone else around her.

Tyrannomon whipped his snout around, growling in agony. He narrowed his eyes down at Cutemon once she had finished singing. "Fire Blast!" he roared, parting his jaws to release three large fireballs from the depths of his throat. They were heading straight for Cutemon; the pink digimon looked up, fright in her eyes.

"Look out!" cried Mabel.

Before the first fireball had struck her, Hopmon darted across and pushed her out of the way, the two small digimon nearly getting hit by the large balls of flame. The small portion of grass was burnt and sizzled as a result. Tyrannomon shifted his gaze towards the baffled group and released, yet, another haughty roar.

Hopmon gave Cutemon a warning look. "Let me do it!" he said. "Taste my bubbles!" Hopmon parted his jaws and aimed them towards Tyrannomon, released a flurry of bubbles. They floated around Tyrannomon's muzzle, each bubble popping one by one. The massive digimon blinked in confusion, only roaring boastfully at the pitiful attack.

Wendy stared wide-eyed, slapping a palm across her face in disinterest. Dipper frowned up at Soos.

Soos shrugged. "So what? It was the dude's first time," he said, smiling awkwardly.

Mabel had caught something flashing from the corner of her eye and, at the same time, saw Soos's pocket hazily glow. Almost simultaneously, Dipper and Soos both pulled out their digivices. They were reacting vigorously, their screens glowing a blinding light. Mabel casted a worried glance at Cutemon, who scurried back over to her side.

"It's happening," she gasped. _What's happening?_

Mabel noticed that the bodies of Hopmon and DemiVeemon were glowing white, a strong power giving off of them. Dipper and Soos watched their digimon openmouthed.

"DemiVeemon digivolve to… Veemon!"

"Hopmon digivolve to… Monodramon!"

Right in front of her eyes, Dipper and Soos's digimon transformed into larger, older versions of themselves, though they looked more like young children rather than infants. The light faded away from their bodies to reveal their full appearances. The only huge difference was that Hopmon, now Monodramon, was like Veemon and had limbs and a tail, batwings attached to his arms.

Veemon cracked his knuckles. "See, boss, I told you we could do it!" _Did he just call Dipper 'boss'? Okay, things are getting way out of hand!_

Soos stared at his newly digivolved partner in astonishment. His digivice made a buzzing sound and he turned it on, a picture of Monodramon and his name appearing on the tiny screen. "Monodramon," he summarized aloud. "This dude is in his Rookie level. He can do a Beat Knuckle that can send his opponent pummeled to the ground! You wouldn't want to mess with this dude on the stormy side of his day."

Dipper looked on his digivice and did the same thing. "Veemon," he read aloud. "A Rookie digimon. He uses his powerful V Head-butt to ram into his opponent, stunning them."

Monodramon lunged up and stared challengingly at Tyrannomon. "Oh, you'll want to wish that you never came! Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon leapt into the air and aimed for Tyrannomon's nose, assaulting a bout of blows. The large, red digimon stunned, roaring out defiantly. _Yes, we're winning!_

"Coming through!" shouted Veemon. "V Head-butt!" He pressed his entire force through his feet and surged upwards, giving Tyrannomon a mighty head-butt against his white underbelly. Tyrannomon stumbled severely, roaring in distress.

Cutemon ran up. "Ultrasonic Song!" She sang at a high frequency like she did the last time. Mabel and the others covered their ears in pain. Cutemon was closer to Tyrannomon this time so she had an advantage.

Tyrannomon swung his large, red head to and fro, staggering on his large feet. He attempted to swing his mighty tail at them, but only stumbled backwards and collapsed on his back, groaning in pain.

Mabel and the gang cheered and laughed at the maladroit digimon. Tyrannomon didn't seem to be a very dangerous digimon after all. Cutemon scurried over to her, eyes glowing with satisfaction.

"See, Mabel, I told you we could do it!" she cheered. Cutemon crashed into Mabel's opened arms, embraced in Mabel's soft sweater. Mabel heard a grunt from her digimon. "You're squishing me…!"

Veemon and Monodramon were already at their tamers' sides. "See, boss!" said Veemon, crossing his arms, looking haughty. "Told you so!"

Dipper frowned. "Don't say that," he grumbled, smiling afterwards. "That was a nice first fight. But it would've been better if we had put up a better opponent."

"I don't care _how_ much you mistrust us," said Monodramon to Soos. "I'll always protect you!"

Soos had given his digimon a fist bump. "Dude, you look rad!" he exclaimed. "You got wings, legs, arms, and a tail!"

Monodramon rubbed the back of his neck, blushing shyly. He suddenly pulled a roguish look on his face. "I could take on any guy twice my size any day!" he boasted. Soos gave him a high-five with an, "Alright!"

Wendy strode up with the group and gave each Rookie-level digimon an impressed look. "Nice goin', guys," she said. "It'd be cool if I had one of my own."

Dipper looked up at her, hope glowing through his eyes. "Maybe it'll come to you one day," he assured. "Or maybe sooner than we think." He then looked over at Tyrannomon, who was still on his back, exhausted. "Y'think it's him?" He pointed towards the giant creature with a thumb.

Wendy followed his gaze. "I wish," she said with mock interest. "I wouldn't want a weak one."

After a few moments, the ground rumbled again as Tyrannomon rose up to his feet, groaning and rubbing his lower back. He shook his head shamefully to himself, shrugged, and turned around to walk away from the group. Soon, it was gone out of sight.

Mabel felt a launder of relief. She felt like she just wanted to fall on the group and take a deep breath. _Phew! _She thought with release. _I thought we were going to die!_ She looked at Dipper and realized that he was mirroring the same emotion. She looked down at Cutemon with swelling gratitude. _And it was all thanks to these guys!_

* * *

**Somewhere many, many pixels and miles away, deep within a hidden, ancient temple…**

A dark, sinister growl rumbled through the Curator's Asylum. A large, shadowy figure with the form of a winged dragon stood submerged in darkness, its red eyes glowing from the uppermost part of the colossal, golden room. Its massive tail snaked its way around and up in front of him, lying motionlessly along a curvy, cliffy conduit.

A much smaller shape trotted up the path and paused several lopes in front of the superior digimon. It panted while trying to catch its breath, bowing down at the large dragon. "News, sir!" reported the male digimon. "Humans are in the Digital World!"

The massive dragon growled deep within his throat. "Where are they, Ryudamon?" he demanded, his voice like thunder as it echoed through the colossal room, its ceiling held by large, diamonded pillars.

Ryudamon looked up, burden glinting in his eyes like wildfire. "They're frolicking around in Thumbnail Moors right at the verge of Flaccid Forest, Megidramon!"

The massive digimon's tail began thumping and lashing against the solid, smooth ground with annoyance. Megidramon inclined closer, lowering his gaze down at the Ryudamon. "You are one of my trusty guards," rumbled Megidramon. "I shall not move from my place as I am not needed for this petty situation. I know that you'll do brilliant alone, but I'll send out two trustworthy sentinels of mine to accompany with you." The Mega-level Evil Dragon Digimon lifted his head gradually and dominatingly. "Sangloupmon! Youkomon!" he called out, causing the floor to tremble.

At a direct instant, two four-legged Champion-level digimon dropped down on either side of Ryudamon, as if they were lying in wait for their master's directions. They both lifted up their muzzles at Megidramon, their eyes sparked with burning commitment.

"Yes, milord?" responded Youkomon, staunchly.

"I want you three to go out towards the direction of Thumbnail Moors," demanded Megidramon. "I won't let another trace of human flesh enter through the Digital World. The humans had already done their part in corrupting some of our most essential regions. Would you sensibly want see another lesser digimon being taken away from its homeland?"

Sangloupmon stood tall and firm. "No, sir," he confessed in an accent. "The humans would pay a big price if they were'n t' continue."

Megidramon dropped into a throaty chuckle, grinning to reveal dark gums and deadly rows of teeth. "Drive them out or _kill_ them," he said. "Either way, make sure that they don't set foot any further!"

Ryudamon. Sangloupmon, and Youkomon all dipped their heads brusquely before heading off towards the opposite direction. Youkomon vanished into thin air while Sangloupmon rapidly ascended in a blur. Ryudamon scuttled down and down the path. Megidramon watched in satisfaction as his most trusted sentinels left his room. _The humans would pay a heavy price,_ indeed, he thought. _These vexatious little fools from Gravity Falls won't be setting foot on our world no more!_


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Time With DigiTamamon!

"_B'uuuurp!_ Woops! Sorry there, pal!"

Dipper was astonished at the force of Veemon's belch. The group were still in the fields where they had their first battle with a Tyrannomon. They held a picnic in the very spot, where the sunlight shone brightly, revealing every shard of grass that danced in the gentle breeze. Veemon had snatched a Pitt Cola from Monodramon, who had it from Mabel in the first place. Veemon cracked the can open and swigged it down, wiping an arm across his mouth. He burped again after that. Monodramon only looked at Veemon with sadness.

"Look, dude, you got to do this," said Soos to Monodramon. Soos, in one quick movement, stabbed an elbow in Dipper's side, clearly catching him by surprise. Dipper had dropped a piece of sandwich that was in his hand. Soos picked up the sandwich and placed it in his mouth, chewing it with vanity.

Monodramon was impressed, but he had an awkward look on his face. "Uh, didn't Dipper take a bite out of that?" he asked.

Soos, who seemed the least from being disgusted at the realization, merely lifted a hand at his digimon. "That is the secrets of stealing food, my friend," he told him.

Still looking confused, Monodramon rapidly did the same jabbing move to Veemon, without warning. Veemon had dropped his piece of sandwich, which was later eaten by Monodramon in a hasty movement. He soon gulped it down and flashed Soos a proud gaze.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh. He took out a half-drunken bottle of water from his duffel bag and drunk some down. He closed it back up and looked over at Wendy. The lofty teen looked like she was deep in thought. He could guess the feelings that were running through her head. _If she told her friends about our fight with Tyrannomon, _he thought, _they wouldn't believe her._ _And I'm wondering if she's feeling lonely since she's the only one out of the group that doesn't have a digimon? She's brave enough to come along with us without a digimon, especially with someone like Tyrannomon coming at us!_

"Hey, Wendy," he called the teen.

Wendy looked up, as if she had just seen him for the first time.

"If you had a digimon, which kind would you prefer?" he asked, wanting to lift up the mood around her.

Wendy had dropped into thought again, crossing her arms. Finally, she shrugged. _Really? A shrug is all she does? Maybe I should just let her be for a while…_

Dipper was distracted by a giggle from Mabel. He delved his ears into her conversation with her digimon, Cutemon.

"And so I said, 'Ha! Take that, you glittery tube of toothpaste!'" said Mabel in a triumphant voice.

Cutemon clasped her hands together, staring at Mabel with wonder and inspiration flowing through her eyes. "That toothpaste must've been a Mega," she commented.

Soos had tapped Dipper on the shoulder. "Hey, Dipper, I brought us a secret stash!" he whispered, lifting up his shirt faintly. Several hotdog wieners rolled out into a small pile from the depths of Soos's shirt. Soos flitted his brows up, winking at Dipper.

"What are those things?" asked Monodramon.

Soos had grabbed a hotdog, looking over at his digimon. "Is there a microwave in the Digital World?" he asked him.

To Dipper's surprise, he was surprised that Monodramon knew what a microwave was. "We have one down in DigiTamamon's Restaurant."

Soos stood up on his feet instantly, still holding that one hotdog wiener. "Sweet! Let's go!" he exclaimed.

Mabel and Cutemon both looked up, engrossed out of their conversation by nosiness. "Where are we going?" asked Mabel.

"To a DigiTamamon's Restaurant!" replied Soos. "Whatever a DigiTamamon is! Is it a chef? Is it a large slice of talking pizza? We won't know 'til we find out!"

Dipper heard Wendy's stomach growl. "A restaurant in some extraterrestrial world sounds like a nice place to dine," she admitted.

Veemon rose up to his feet, along with Monodramon and Cutemon. "Great!" he said. "Then to the restaurant it is!"

As the group gathered their things together and cleaned up the area, they had set out towards a descending hillside, being directed by Monodramon on where he knows the restaurant is. Dipper had to admit: even though he had eaten half of his sandwich—with the help of Soos eating the rest—and a drink of water, his stomach still wasn't satisfied. _Surely the food in the Digital World won't taste like pixels?_

* * *

Thumbnail Moors drew closer and closer as Ryudamon scurried over, his legs kicking up shards of grass. He had pinpointed where part of the grass looked disturbed and flattened. He sniffed the portion of grass and realized that it was faintly warm.

"They must've been here," he cursed under his breath. "Drats!"

Instantly, Sangloupmon thundered up with his mighty paws and stopped beside the small Ryudamon. It wasn't long until Youkomon appeared through thin air, fiery particles filtering in and then out.

"I've searched everywhere from Sectors A through C," reported Youkomon devotedly.

Sangloupmon lifted his wolf-like muzzle. "And I've rummaged the borders of Flaccid Forest," he stated. "Not as flaccid as the name'n that it was given." He shifted his narrowed, concealed gaze down at the Knight of Curator's Asylum. "Have you found any signs of'n the humans?" he asked him.

Ryudamon tried hard not to flinch beneath the two Champion-levels' expectant gazes. "No," he confessed. "But this very spot is warm and disturbed. I sense that the humans had been here. And that's not all…" He took a second sniff at the patch of grass. "I smell digimon here, too!"

Youkomon's neck fur bristled. "_Digimon_ with _humans?_" she hissed. "I won't take the ticket to believing that!"

"That's pretty'n hard to hear, m'dear," agreed Sangloupmon to Youkomon.

"I've heard tales about the DigiDestined," stated Ryudamon. "Though that happened about twenty years ago." _Surely these weren't a new group of kids that were predestined to be the next generation of the DigiDestined?_

Youkomon spat. "They may have done our world a good or two," she said. "But that doesn't mean that all of us should accept the humans back on our land."

"Haven't you heard about Megidramon's new plan?" mentioned Sangloupmon, turning to the Bewitched Animal Digimon. "He says that there was this one guy that came through the Digital World from a portal that had just been recently discovered. But that had happened about'n two months ago. He said that he went by the name'n of _somethin' _dealin' with _somethin'_. Megidramon said that he had a book in his hand, writing down the things that the old human saw. Megidramon wants that book to be destroyed 'cause it is likely that it holds all'n the secrets of the Digital World inside of it."

Ryudamon looked up thoughtfully at the wolf-like Champion. "What if these humans had the book?" he asked. "Then we'll have the upper advantage on taking them down."

"But what about the portal?" Youkomon indicated, as if wanting to go back to the topic. "It is unhindered and exposed for any human to mooch through. It needs to be destroyed."

The trio stood in silence. Ryudamon felt his mind sticking from one place to the other.

"What we _need_ to do," began Sangloupmon, "is worry about the humans here. We have two things to concern about but one of them is more important."

Ryudamon felt a flash of motivation for Sangloupmon. "Right," he agreed.

Sangloupmon then lifted up his muzzle, sniffing in the air. His muzzle snapped in the direction of a descending hill, which leads to a small village. "Down there," he reported.

Youkomon instantly disappeared in thin air, with Sangloupmon bounding down the hill, both leaving Ryudamon behind. Ryudamon lashed his tail with annoyance. _Honestly, can't these two just wait for me?_ He built force in his hind legs and surged off, dashing down the gentle slope.

* * *

Dipper and the group stood silently in front of the double doors that covered the threshold of the restaurant. The name across the store was "DigiTamamon's Eggsaurant". Dipper could already smell the tantalizing aromas of cooked food. He drew his tongue across his lips.

"So, dudes," said Soos, carrying a bunch of hotdog wieners in his arms. "What are we waiting for?"

As Dipper opened the door and entered the place, he realized that it was pretty much no one there. The counter stood there several paces in front of the entrance, as if the person behind the cash register counter would love to see its visitors' faces. Several tables scattered to the left of the small room. The floors were checkered orange-and-tan, looking rather old with a few pebbles born through it.

Soft footsteps sounded from the back of the room. "Oh, great, I have customers!" said a contented male voice with a bit of an accent.

As the footsteps got closer, Dipper realized that a large, white egg with large dinosaur feet was walking towards them. It had a hole that looked as if it was punched through the face of the egg, revealing a pair of glowing, yellow eyes from the darkness.

"Welcome, to the greatest restaurant in the Digital… World!" greeted the egg, as if he was too pleased to see new faces.

Dipper scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable to be talking to a large egg. "Hey," he said. "Are you… DigiTamamon?"

The large egg did a little dance. "You've come to the right 'mon!" he said. "Please, have a seat!"

The group exchanged amused glances with one another before they all sat down at a large table.

DigiTamamon waddled up to their table, balancing a menu on his head. "Take the menu and see what you will like to eat," he said merrily.

Soos was the one to grab the one-page-only menu. It was smooth and glossy and was like a book without its pages, only a front and back cover. He opened it and skimmed his eyes across, a faint smile across his face. His eyes then went to a halt. Once Soos had passed the menu around the table, and everyone announced what they would like to have on the menu, Dipper was the last one to hand the menu over to DigiTamamon, placing it back on the egg's head.

"Thanks! Thanks!" said DigiTamamon gaily. "I will be with you right away!" He waddled away saying something else, but Dipper couldn't catch what he had said. In response, a loud rumble sounded from the back.

"Oh, great Mon!" said a booming, joyous voice from the back, supposedly where the kitchen was. "We have clients? I've been _dying_ to have good ol' clients! _Waahohohoo_!"

From the kitchen far in the back, a large, green dragon head emerged with gray mane and whiskers and large moose-like horns. His red eyes pierced on the table where Dipper and his group sat. They returned a rather nervous gaze at the large newcomer.

"Humans!" exclaimed the dragon, steam billowing from his flared nostrils. His eyes were scorching with anger, only to be replaced with a happiness so true that it was easy to forget that he was ever angry. "Aaaaaah, humans in the Digital World," he said with a warm smile on his face. "What a treasure!" The dragon fully emerged the upper half of his body, extending out a pair of large, elongated arms. It nearly reached towards them at the table. "I like treasures!" Dipper thought he had caught a furtive, sinister chuckle from the stranger digimon.

Mabel took out her digivice, pointing it towards the stranger digimon. She looked at her digivice and read out loud. "Majiramon," she said. "An Ultimate-level Exalted Beast Digimon. This one is male. He used Flaming Arrowheads to summon up a swirl of light that fires out Treasure Arrows, burying his opponents alive!"

DigiTamamon, the menu still flat on his head, looked up at Majiramon. "That is not how you treat your guests!" he scolded. "Now get back in the kitchen and cook up their meals! We wouldn't want impatience in my restaurant."

Majiramon gave an approachable grin across his face. "Hohaha! I'm only giving them a warm welcome." Once again, Dipper thought he had caught a sinister tone edged in his voice. Everyone else at the table had seemed to be oblivious of it. _Am I the only one that doesn't trust this guy for some reason?_

Drawing his arms back towards himself, Majiramon ducked back in the kitchen, mumbling a merry tune. DigiTamamon was already behind the counter.

Dipper turned around and faced his group, a worried look across his face. "I don't like the looks of Majiramon," he whispered. "He seems like bad news."

Mabel gave her twin brother a playful slap across the shoulder. "He doesn't seem that bad, Dipper!" she protested. "Don't judge a book by its cover!"

"Majiramon is a very good cook," commented Monodramon. "Out of other Majiramon in the Digital World, this one is one of the best cooks out there! He's a very sweet Mon if you ask me."

"He's right," agreed Cutemon. "I don't remember Majiramon causing any trouble."

No matter how much the others coaxed about him, Dipper was still anxious about Majiramon.

A few minutes or so passed and one of Majiramon's long arms stretched out, all their plates fitting in his wide palm. "Here you go!" he said.

Each member grabbed their plates and began dining. Veemon, Cutemon, and Monodramon were eating like pigs, as if they'd never eaten in weeks. A look of amusement went across their tamers' faces. Even Wendy was a bit amused. Veemon was the first to finish, followed by Cutemon and Monodramon.

"That was the stuff!" sighed Veemon, licking his lips and patting his stomach to let out a gaudy burp.

"I know," replied Monodramon, holding his now plump belly. "I think I'll go hibernate beneath the table…" With a languid burp, Monodramon slithered down beneath the table, his rump bumping against the bottom, causing the plates to clank.

Cutemon had seemed to be the only one not as ridiculous as the other two. She cleared her throat and stared down at her plate. She then straightened up, looking alert. One of her earlike antennas twitched. "I… I hear someone approaching," she stated.

Mabel looked at her. "Who?" she asked.

Cutemon turned towards her tamer. "Either they're on the brink of starvation or they want a refund _really_ badly."

As soon as she finished speaking, two large four-legged digimon stormed in, freezing abruptly to a halt. One looked like a pale wolf and the other appeared to be a dark nine-tailed fox. They both stood in equal height. They stared at the astonished group as a smaller digimon appeared in between the bigger newcomers. It looked like some reptile with ancient armor on. The three newcomers glared icily on Dipper and his group.

"You are in the wrong'n place, humans," growled the wolf digimon, remaining cool.

The nine-tailed fox digimon turned her head towards the wolf. "We must rid them from our world immediately," she said coolly. She then turned her icy purple gaze directly towards Dipper, sending chills down his spine. "Dinner time is over, boys."

Soos had already pulled out his digivice, gathering enough data to sight info on the newcomers. "That wolf dude is Sangloupmon," he read aloud. "A Champion-Level Digimon that is very bloodthirsty who feeds on the data of other digimon. He uses his Sticker Blade to call out tiny daggers that strike his opponents into data bits!"

"Youkomon," read out Mabel from her digivice. "She, too, is a Champion-Level Digimon! She can use her Blazing Sphere to blast a fireball at her opponents and burn them into ashes1"

Dipper felt that he was needed to research the third digimon. "Ryudamon," he said. "A Rookie-Level Digimon. He can counterattack by using his Helmet Reversal, which makes any weak strike bounce back from his hard helmet."

Sangloupmon sneered from the corner of his lips. "Great, they all'n talk too much."

Veemon had shifted beside Dipper, leaping out of his chair. "Listen up, you pair o' furballs!" he threatened. He shot up a fist, suddenly twisting his face in a ball of agony, sharply drawing his arm back down by his side. He hunkered over and cuddled his bulged belly, groaning. Dipper rolled his eyes._ He's too full to even fight them!_

The table hopped and clanked noisily as Monodramon crawled out, a frown on his face. "We'll take you down!" he declared arrogantly. "I can take a fight any day!" When he rose up to his feet, he only staggered beneath the weight of his full belly. He gawkily stumbled on his side, lying right next to the exhausted Veemon.

DigiTamamon waddled up from the counter, a rather merry look on his face. "Eeeee! Customers!" he cheered. "Please, come in and take your orders."

Sangloupmon turned his head down at DigiTamamon. "Sorry, but we're not'n hungry," he said coolly.

But DigiTamamon stepped up towards him. "But, oh, I have so much in store!" he pressed on. "I have soufflé, chicken salad, a digital sundae…" He rambled on and on and Dipper thought that he wasn't going to end.

Angered had begun to flare up in Sangloupmon's body, his fur bristling. "I _said_—" he said firmly, whizzing towards the vulnerable DigiTamamon in one swift movement "—we're not'n hungry!" Sangloupmon had his large forepaws spread out on either side of DigiTamamon, who laid on his back, fear in his eyes.

"B-but, but, but," stammered DigiTamamon, "I have a digital sundae!"

Dipper and his group watched in fear as Sangloupmon shoved his large muzzle beneath DigiTamamon and flipped him over. DigiTamamon was kicking his legs furiously, trying to find his footing. He soon stopped when Sangloupmon bit his fangs down hard on one of his green legs. DigiTamamon yelled in pain, his yells filling the dining area.

Monodramon and Veemon straightened up, a more severe air across their face.

With rising horror, Dipper realized that Sangloupmon was digging his fangs into DigiTamamon's digital flesh, his mouth doing some sort of weird motion. _Oh no,_ he thought. _He's sucking out his blood! But, wait… it's not blood, but _data!_ We have to do something! We can't just sit and watch!_

Too late, Sangloupmon loosened his grip and DigiTamamon stopped struggling, lying motionless face-first on the ground. His egg body was no longer moving. Dipper watched as, from feet to head, his body began fading away into particles. The eerie silence fell over until his body was gone.

Dipper felt Mabel stiffen beside him. Soos and Wendy were just as shocked as if they'd watch someone being killed. Even their digimon were stiff with astonishment.

Sangloupmon threw his head back in a laughing fit. "His data was delicious," he boasted. "Now I'm hungry for more!"

Veemon growled and folded his fists. "You monster!" he snarled. "You killed DigiTamamon!"

Ryudamon, who was standing behind the scenes for most of the time, stepped up. "He was no good anyways," he snorted. "Cooking is for _Vegiemons_."

Enraged, Veemon charged over to Ryudamon. "V Head-butt!" he roared, ramming his head into Ryudamon.

Before Veemon could strike him, Ryudamon bellowed, "Helmet Reversal!" Reflecting off Veemon's attack. The blue-and-white digimon crashed into Ryudamon's hard helmet, falling back on his bottom. He furiously rubbed his head, seeing stars floating around his head.

Finally speaking up, Youkomon lashed her nine tails. "This is an order," she growled. "Leave the Digital World—both you _and_ your digi-pets."


	5. Chapter 5: Make Way for Strikedramon!

**Chapter 5: Make Way for Strikedramon!**

Monodramon folded his fists and furrowed his brows. "'Leave' over my _dead body!_" he growled. "Beat Knuckle!" He sent out a flurry of punches, stunning Youkomon by surprise.

Youkomon caught her footing in time, her neck fur bristling. "You're such a _hardy_ punk! Blazing Sphere!" She parted her jaws open to send out a flaming ball of fire, striking the table and splitting it into two, burning pieces. Soos knew that this was the right time to leave. He called for his digimon but Monodramon refused, only staying in his spot. Soos snatched Monodramon by the shoulder, hauling him out of the restaurant. Monodramon complained until they were finally outside in front of the restaurant.

Soos wagged a finger. "Now, dude, sometimes you gotta listen to your uncle Soos," he disciplined. "Sometimes, you can't win all fights."

But Monodramon frowned. "Yes, I must win every fight!" he protested.

"Dude," said Soos, a disapproving look on his face. "You're sounding like a power-player. A winner must not win all fights; I winner must learn from his mistakes. A winner must—" When Soos had opened his eyes, he realized that he was talking to thin air. With the rest of the group meeting up with him outside, Soos stared at the entrance with anxiety. _Oh, no!_

"Beat Knuckle!"

"Sticker Blade!"

A loud grunt came from Monodramon from inside of the restaurant. "…Beat Knuckle—Gah!" A loud thump came afterwards.

"Give up, fool," growled Ryudamon. "You'll never be as great as you want to be."

Someone had tugged at Soos's arm and Soos turned around to see that it was Dipper.

"Come on, we have to go!" he said.

Soos only stared gaped and wide-eyed at Dipper, shifting his gaze back on the battle that stood before him. Soos felt hopeless that there was nothing that he could do to stop his digimon from hurting himself further. As much as he wanted to jump in the digital fight, he forced himself to stay back.

Yelling drew closer and closer as Monodramon was shot out towards Soos like a limp rocket. Soos stretched out his arms, astonishment flooding over him. "I got you, dude!" he called out. Monodramon landed soundly in Soos's arms, his eyes closed as he released an exhausted groan.

Youkomon teleported three, swift times until she was in front of Soos, nearly nose-to-nose with him. Her eyes were icy with disgust. "Shall I repeat my order to you filthy humans?" she hissed. "Leave the Digital World and never return."

Monodramon stirred in Soos's arms, opening one eye wearily. "Oh yeah?" he grunted. "Well, we'll be glad to leave. Look out behind you, Youkomon, 'cause we'll be looking for you." He suddenly flinched and soon relaxed in Soos's arms, closing his eyes as if he was trying to have a peaceful slumber. Soos couldn't help but stare down at him with care in his eyes. _No matter how hard the dude kept getting hit,_ he thought, _he kept going in the fight just to protect me._

Soos felt Youkomon—then Sangloupmon and Ryudamon—glower after him as he caught up with his friends. They were back in the forest where they'd first arrive at the Digital World. Soos realized that Dipper looked frustrated. Wendy was just as speechless and, for some reason, Soos remembered that fleeting look she kept giving Ryudamon. _Does she know him from a video game or somethin'?_

Mabel's eyes were wide with distress while Cutemon stood and consoled her with gentle strokes on the arm. She was visibly shaking from when they all had experienced DigiTamamon's data being sucked up by Sangloupmon, in the same manner as that of a vampire, only it was to his leg. Veemon looked defeated—not physically, but he looked as if he could've done better if he had the time. He kept pacing to and fro in front of the distressed Dipper, who stood while rubbing his chin in thought. Soos was thinking that everyone had the same thought in mind: Was the Digital World even a safe place for humankind?

Finally, Wendy was the one to speak up, her eyes still clouded with memory. "We need to find a way to stop those three from following us," she declared.

All eyes turned towards her, some leaden with misery while others were sparking with surprise.

Dipper strode up towards her, an angry Veemon behind him. "We'd be just as lucky if you had your very own Digimon," he told her.

"How did you three get yours?" she asked him.

Mabel stepped up. "I found Cutemon beneath my bed," she stated. "She appeared after a flash filled the room."

"Mines was behind the cooler drinking a can of Pitt Cola," said Soos.

"And Veemon was little when I found him hiding beneath a cardboard box back in town," finished Dipper.

"So basically," mused Wendy, "you guys found yours by coincidence and the unlikeliest of places…" She then blinked, looking around as if she was expecting her very own digivice to get thrown right in her face. She shrugged, as if knowing the face of reality as clear as day. "Maybe I'm just not the right person to get one," she guessed.

"Maybe it takes time for some people," thought Dipper.

"Eh, you're probably right," she shrugged. "You know I'm impatient."

A flash of light came from the direction of where they had come from on their first visit to the Digital World. Energy surged through Soos as Monodramon hopped out of his arms, staring at the direction of the light source. "A portal!" he gasped.

"That's our way out!" exclaimed Dipper, motioning an arm for them to follow. "Come, quick, before it closes!"

Without reconsideration, everyone stormed in a straight line towards the strong light. The light poured through the forest and, as they drew closer, could not see the strange portal anywhere. Instead, Soos spotted a stranded television set sitting right before their feet. Its screen was snowing up, fizzing in the forest. It turned out that the strange ray of light was coming from the TV. Soos felt his digivice go off. He, along with Dipper and Mabel, pulled out his digivice and, for some strange reason, felt like pointing it towards the TV. He didn't know why he did it—even Dipper and Mabel had done the same thing with full, yet newly found, confidence. Soos saw that his body had begun to pixelate and sink towards the TV. Seeing that Wendy had no digivice for herself, he told her to grab a hold onto him. Soos thought he heard Dipper release a distraught sniff but he didn't mind. As their bodies turned into pixels, they were drawn into the television set, whirling around in some new dimension.

Soos felt firm ground beneath his feet once more. The ground creaked beneath him. He was lying on his belly, being literally flung out of the television set. Soos looked up and recognized that he was in…

"The _Game_ Room?" he mused, taking in its dark, dull surroundings. It looked abandoned and unused with spider webs along every corner and dust coated the floor as its own personal rug. He turned around at the sound of more groans of discomfort. Monodramon had begun to stir beside Soos.

"Hey, Soos, where are we?" asked Monodramon, rubbing his head.

Dipper, from somewhere at the far side of the room, rose to his feet and dusted off his knees. "We're in the Game Room," he declared. "Back in our world."

Wendy stood tall on her feet, readjusting her hat. "Great, what a relief," she sighed.

Mabel and Cutemon stood up, their eyes gummy with disappointment. "Ew, this room is gross," commented Cutemon. She then widened her eyes, staring at a shooter game machine that stood behind Soos. Its screen was filtered with snow and Soos turned around to see it for himself. The screen was slightly bulging, suddenly flattening out. _Did we just come through that? Is this reality? And why does my nose feel all tingly?_

Dipper walked over and observed with. "So many mysteries to observe in such little time," he mused. "That TV in the Digital World must've served itself as a portal back to our world. It must be linked to this game machine. And this place is really old, so I doubt that anyone actually comes here anymore."

Mabel had a ruminating face. She then snapped her fingers, beaming with her mouth full of braces. "We can sneak in this room to go back to the Digital World!"

"Yeah, but Youkomon's threatened us not to come back," pointed out Veemon. "Who knows what'd happen if we returned?"

Soos felt very uneasy. He looked down at Monodramon, who had a stiff frown on his face. Is he really willing to win every fight?

After a few moments of recovering from the shock, they clambered up a flight of stairs, which eventually led to a pine forest. Soos looked around in surprise. They were back to where they had found the strange portal from! But he could tell that the portal was nowhere from being close; he, Dipper, and Mabel had treaded down this path on their way to the Digital Portal.

Soos shifted his feet and felt the concealed, metal door that buried the abandoned Game Room from the rest of the world. He found something engraved in its tarnished hide and took note of what it read:

_25-15-21-18 4-9-7-9-20-1-12 8-1-18-2-15-18 9-19 8-5-18-5_

But at the time he had noticed it, he realized that his friends were already heading towards the Mystery Shack. Monodramon was still at his side, exchanging confused glances with his tamer and the concealed hatch. Soos gave one last, quick glance at the message before heading off in their direction.

* * *

When Grunkle Stan wasn't around in the Mystery Shack, Soos would pull out Monodramon from the tight spaced closet and let him get used to his surroundings. Some time ago, Monodramon had told Soos that he was surprised that he wasn't back in his In-Training Level when they returned to the real world. Soos had asked what that was and Monodramon said that it was like a baby version of a digimon, the youngest being Fresh-Level. He assumed that it was the strong power coming from his digivice that allows him to remain in his Rookie level, even when they're in the real world. Monodramon guessed that Veemon was like this as well, with Cutemon not being an exception.

Soos and Monodramon were blowing up hot dog wieners in the microwave. They were both chanting, "Go! Go! Go!" as they pumped their fists in perfect rhythm. Monodramon then touched the microwave and the microwave went haywire. The microwave stopped working in one movement, plumes of smoke billowing from the burnt machine.

Soos looked at him in surprise. "Whoa, dude!" he chuckled. "How did you did that?"

Monodramon shrugged arrogantly. "I'm digital, remember?" he said, a smug look on his face.

Soos then had a random, yet stupid, thought in his head. He grabbed Monodramon by the shoulders and hauled him inside the tiny microwave. Only Monodramon's head was able to entirely fit in, if not at all. Soos was pushing force on Monodramon's lower back to try and make him go in further.

"G'aah!" shouted Monodramon. "What the Mon are you doing!?"

"Trying to make the microwave explode!" he replied with amusement.

Footsteps stopped beside Soos and noticed that it was Dipper and Veemon, both eating a bag of potato chips. They stared blankly at the scene.

"I'm not taking part in any of this," said Dipper flatly as he turned around and walked away.

"Ehh, I'm not buying it," commented Veemon, following Dipper in the same manner.

Moments later and Monodramon fell out, falling right on top of Soos's belly. The two chumps fell down hard with a muffled thump and drove into a laughing fit. Even Monodramon was laughing, a few marks on his shoulders. He then coughed up the smoke, rubbing the curve of his neck. Soos rolled over and sat up on his knees, with Monodramon sitting on the wooden floor.

"Dude," said Soos, holding up a fist towards Monodramon. "You and I make a great team. Nothing can beat against us. When it comes to blowing up hot dogs, you truly are the best." He kept his folded fist there, his face bathed in friendliness and respect.

Monodramon paused for a moment, looking confused at Soos's folded fist. As if slowly getting it, he raised up a large, winged hand and folded it as well, carrying it out into a fist bump with Soos. Monodramon kept his hand touching Soos's, his eyes glowing.

As the day went by, Grunkle Stan had returned from where he had left. Soos went outside, avoiding Stan's pressing questions on why he was leaving at a time like this. Yeah, sure, Soos was missing his favorite show, but this meant more to him than the show. He could record it and watch it later—heck, they didn't even have cable!

Soos and Monodramon slithered like stealthy snakes looking for prey deep within the dark glades of the pine forest. The moon hung still in the deep blue sky like a white claw. Milky moonlight filtered through the pine forest, giving off a silvery tint throughout the air. Shadows slanted across the ground and the backs of Soos and Monodramon. Their eyes were glowing beneath the moonlight.

Soon, Soos had slowed down to a halt. A heavy shadow fell across his face, his eyes narrowing down at his feet. "There is it," he murmured.

The concealed hatch stood beneath them. Monodramon looked up approvingly at his tamer, giving him a brusque nod.

Soos hunkered low and undid the hatch, quickly opening it as it creaked with age. Soos was glad that the hatch was wide enough for him to easily slip through. He had let Monodramon go through first, with Soos following swiftly afterwards.

Once they entered the filthy, unexploited Game Room, Soos searched and rummaged for the first-person shooter game machine. He finally found the strange, glowing light that came from the game. Soos and Monodramon paced up towards it, their eyes glowing from the strange light. They stood there silently for a few moments before Soos dug in his pocket to pull out his pale green digivice. He looked at his digivice before confidently, yet uneasily, aiming it towards the glitching game screen. The game screen reacting violently and almost immediately. Soos began to feel the ground vanish from beneath him as his body began pixelating into the screen, with Monodramon right beside him.

Darkness fell over the Digital World. Soos had ended up in an entirely different area; he wasn't in the first forest anymore. He looked around and found himself in a deserted-like grasslands. A small tent was found at the edge of two thorn bushes. Had someone been camping out here? Soos and Monodramon silently went towards the tent. To his avail, he found Ryudamon lying on his back, snoring noisily. Soos and Monodramon froze dead in their tracks, nearly inches away from the tent's threshold.

"We can't let him know that we're here," hissed Monodramon. "We wanna take him by surprise…!"

"Boys, boys, _boys!_"

Soos flew his eyes towards the cunning voice of Youkomon. The nine-tailed Champion looked on at Soos from a gentle mound in the grassland, her eyes narrowed to slits and glowing purple beneath the darkness of the night.

"You came back," she scorned. "Even though I strictly told you not to come back." She let out a wily chuckle. "This should be fun."

Soos took a few steps or two forward, concealing his fear with his makeshift pride. "Oh yeah?" he jeered. "Well… I… I'll… I'll take you down with my own bare hands!" He knew that he sounded greater than injudicious.

"Oh?" Youkomon inclined with amusement. "And how would you do that?"

For once, Soos felt lost in this situation. He had wanted him and Monodramon to come alone to handle this business once and for all. He felt that Monodramon's need to battle face to face with Youkomon was personal.

"You imprudent fool." Youkomon teleported twice until she was directly in front of the scared Soos. "Show me that you can actually strike me with your own bare hands!"

Soos frowned, feeling annoyance and embarrassment flood over his body like a tidal wave. He swung a chubby arm towards her face, only meeting thin air as Youkomon simply leaned over, dodging it. Soos paused before letting out a couple of more blows, only leaving Youkomon to dodging them cleanly.

"Face it, human, you don't have what it takes to defeat a digimon with your own hands." Impatience edged in her voice. "I'm growing impatient. I wouldn't want to waste my time with you and your digi-pet." She teleported out of Soos's reach and lifted her muzzle into the starry night skies. "I must summon out a worthy opponent—apparently, I'm too worthy for you." Youkomon had did a quick motion with her nine tails, the flames at its tips flaring up in a sharp contrast against the dark sky. She then vanished into thin air, along with an icily shrewd laugh.

A loud roar filled the air, causing the ground to shake. Soos was driven back to his memories during Monodramon's first fight with a Tyrannomon. But as a large shape loomed out from the far side of the grasslands, it turned out that it wasn't a Tyrannomon at all. A large, green reptile stomped towards them, its huge tusks aimed towards them. Its eyes glowed hungrily in the moonlight, its shadow slanting across from its side and onto the ground.

Monodramon shot up from Soos's side. "Beat Knuckle!" he shouted as he sent out a flurry of punches on the newcomer's nose. But the newcomer froze and swung his head hard, cracking against Monodramon's body with a loud thump.

From inside the tent, Ryudamon had arisen, his eyes wide with surprise. He poked his head out of the tent and jolted with fear when he realized that the large newcomer had approached. Ryudamon stormed out of the tent, leaving it to be crushed under the newcomer's large feet. It let out a deafening roar.

Soos saw that Monodramon had staggered back up on his feet. "You'll get what you deserve, big guy!" he sneered. But before he could move a muscle, Soos had pulled out his digivice to record the newcomer's information.

"Tuskmon," he read aloud. "This dude is a Champion-Leveled Digimon with its renowned large tusks on its head. It uses Horn Buster to fire lasers from his horns, along with Slamming Tusk, crushing his opponents with his massive tusks."

Tuskmon roared once more, as if jeering at Monodramon. Tuskmon was much, much bigger than Monodramon. When Monodramon used Cracking Bite, which is like a killing bite to the opponent, he clearly missed and crashed into the grass. Soos felt hopeless. He kept cheering on for Monodramon, even when it was clear in his face that they were losing. Tuskmon was about to stomp on the unmoving body of Monodramon, roaring to the world.

Soos's eyes became as wide as a full moon, swollen with fear. His heart skipped a beat or two. "No!" he cried. "Don't you _dare_ step on my pal! I wish to fight with you, but—" He was forced to think back at when he was attempting to throw punches at Youkomon, only to have her dodging them.

Her callously voice rung in his head. _"Face it, human, you don't have what it takes to defeat a digimon with your own hands."_

Soos folded his fists, his face twisting with a feeling he's never felt before. It was the feeling that he felt when his dad wouldn't come to his birthdays. It left him feeling hopeless and lonely. He knew that that problem was out of the way, but the feeling clung to him like dew to a cobweb. "—I'm too useless to fight a digimon!" he finally finished in a loud wail.

Tuskmon brought his colossal foot down towards Monodramon. Through watery eyes, Soos could make out Monodramon's body in the squelchy world. A pair of white eyes flashed on Monodramon, a strange new wave of energy flowing from him. Soos could feel a low, menacing growl coming from his fellow Monodramon. Soos felt his digivice reacting rapidly. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew that something was about to go down.

Tuskmon had seemed to be moving in slow-motion, his bellows sounding distant. Monodramon's body flashed a blinding white. His body had seemed to be growing and growing.

"Monodramon digivolve too…"

Bit by bit, Soos saw parts and growths forming and departing on Monodramon at one. His body was more slender and he appeared to be wearing baggy pants. His tail swirled and whisked twice as longer, the wings on her arms gone. Soos saw something spiky behind his neck on Monodramon's glowing white body, later realizing that it could possibly be hair. Even Tuskmon was frozen with astonishment. Once it was all over, a new digimon stood hunkered in Monodramon's place.

"…Strikedramon!" roared the newcomer.

Soos's eyes grew big as the newcomer, Strikedramon, practically rose up to his feet and held Tuskmon's large foot with both hands, pushing him up until the larger digimon tumble over to the side. Tuskmon roared with surprise. Soos stared at the newcomer; Strikedramon was standing tall and valiant, looking challengingly at Tuskmon through his concealed eyes. _Who _is_ this dude?_

"Strike Fang!" roared Strikedramon. The metallic pieces on his body began glowing a scorching red. He lunged himself at the stunned Tuskmon, his feet practically lifted off the ground. With great force, Tuskmon slid back against the grass, his this tail whisking in the air. Strikedramon landed near the top of Tuskmon's tail-tip, grabbing a hold of his tail. With a grunt, Strikedramon hauled the massive Tuskmon and began spinning in circles, twirling the Champion with unsurpassed strength. He finally released with a loud roar, sending Tuskmon soaring for a thicket of thorn bushes. He staggered up before Strikedramon used Strike Fang again, causing Tuskmon's body to vanish into thin air.

Soos was frozen to the ground with awe. He was stiff with happiness and wonder as Strikedramon courageously strode towards Soos, looking down at him. Strikedramon was nearly twice as taller than Soos. Even though his eyes were covered by a helmet, it still seemed as if he could see him.

"I saved you, Soos," murmured Strikedramon in a deep, mature voice.

Soos's heart skipped a beat. Was he looking up at Monodramon? "Monodramon…?" he whispered.

Strikedramon flitted his tail flamboyantly. "I'm _Strikedramon_ now," he said with arrogance. "With your power, I digivolved into Champion-Level!"

Soos stared at him for a moment then smiled. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. He felt as if he was a father to Monodramon. And seeing him grown up was more than just being happy.

* * *

**So Monodramon has digivolved! Way to go, Soos! **

**Please review, rate, or whatever! And you probably have thought "why not Pokemon?". First of all, I wanted to be original and use Digimon because everyone treats it like a dead topic. I don't think Digimon is a copy- they are FAR BEYOND from being like Pokemon (you don't collect monsters and the monsters are like your friends "that can talk").**

**Sadly, I am not a Pokemon fan. I prefer Digimon. I GREW UP with Digimon. And I thought about the possibility of the Digital World and Gravity Falls being involved somehow.**

**And please comment on what you think. This story has no comments yet and I'm kinda scared for it lol**

**But thank you for reading and I'll update soon! ^-^**


End file.
